


Borderlands Art Stash

by Malifique



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Art, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, meme dumbassery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malifique/pseuds/Malifique
Summary: A collection of my Borderlands art, originally posted on Twitter.-I’m not dead! Just fixating on a new hobby until I regain the momentum in my writing.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Nisha (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	1. Rhack, implied sexual content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power and control


	2. Timothy Lawrence, angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired man deserves a rest.


	3. Rhys Strongfork, strangulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The patron saint of bad decisions.


	4. Rhysothy, Atlas AU, fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not just the guns at Atlas that are state of the art.


	5. Jackothy, violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it even love if you’ve never tried to murder them?


	6. Rhack, blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you like me now?


	7. Jackothy, humour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creation of a doppelganger.


	8. Timothy Lawrence, meme redraw, dumbassery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has this been done yet or what?


	9. Rhack, blood, angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glory and gore go hand in hand.


	10. Rhysothy, Atlas AU, fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas Corp recommends all employees take regular breaks for optimal health and well being.


	11. Rhack, implied sexual content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self indulgent bottom Jack art.

A scene from my fic [We Are Accidents Waiting to Happen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606376/):

”I’ve never done that before, but I trust you, okay?”


	12. Timothy/Jack - power imbalance, fic art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for my Jackothy WIP [Hand in Unlovable Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591117).

The Anshins had worked their magic. Where the bullet had left a ragged hole in him was now only a shinier patch of skin. He shivered as Jack stroked one curious finger over it. The air was chilly against his skin everywhere except the place Jack had touched. 

“Healed up good,” Jack said. “You gotta be more careful, babe. I expect you to take very good care of my body.”

_It’s my body,_ Tim wanted to protest, but that wasn’t really true, was it? He had been remade in Jack’s image, and while the contract had been strangely imprecise on the exact nature of his role (somewhere between bodyguard slash errand boy slash sacrificial lamb), one thing had been perfectly clear: he now belonged wholly and solely to Jack. Was it wrong of him to find the idea strangely appealing? “Yes, sir.”


	13. Jack/Nisha, BDSM, bottom Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some spicy Jackisha to fuel my bottom Jack agenda.

“If you’re good I might untie you later.”

“I’m always good, babe.”

“That’s Miss Kadam to you, pretty boy.”

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
